


The Red Thread

by LightningPriestess



Series: KHR x-overs [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: After the war for the Grail is over, Zelretch comes forward to show Gilgamesh that he isn't going to be alone for much longer. A child has been born - one with the soul, and soon memories, of Enkidu. Gilgamesh's Red Thread is no longer frayed.[ A vid that I created for this fic can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3jIkOBNVlM - I hope you guys like it! ;) ]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not my animes/manga's and certainly not making any money off it. Purely for fun - I hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> We need more Gilgamesh x Enkidu!
> 
> MAJOR AU - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Gilgamesh exhaled softly as he felt a familiar presence in the air. 

It had been many years – a millennium perhaps? -since he had last felt this presence. This person. 

It was Enkidu, he was sure of it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiritsugu watched closely, ever since most of the masters of both the last war and this one had been called together by Zelretch, Gilgamesh had been tense. And he couldn't figure out why. 

Kiritsugu stood with his lover Kirei, his daughter Illyasviel and his ex-wife Irisviel (he had not been very happy when he discovered that she had faked her death, then abandoned their daughter to suffer as she once had) as well as with his adopted son, Shiro. With them were Sakura, Rin, Archer, Arturia and Herakles. However, Kariya and Alexander were here as well. 

“Why are we here, Zelretch?” Rin demanded. 

He smirked at his once apprentice and replied, “I thought Gilgamesh deserved a reward for not becoming like Archer EMIYA after so long. Do you recognize them, Gilgamesh?” 

The golden king stood silent for a moment before murmuring, “Yes. But it cannot be him. The Gods insisted I’d never see him again.”

“Who are you talking about?” Shiro asked. 

Gilgamesh turned and stared at Shiro for a moment before replying, “I have had but one companion and he is all I ever had. I did not think I would ever see him again, but this presence, it can only be he.”

“Enkidu.” 

We turned to look at Kirei who had spoken, “How do you know that?” Rin demanded. 

“I researched obviously. Enkidu was created only for Gilgamesh. He was crafted from clay in the image of perfection. Enkidu’s presence stopped Gilgamesh’s tyranny and afforded him someone who would never judge him. It was written that it is possible to call him as a Servant from the Grail but only if Gilgamesh is not present. Though it doesn’t say why that is the case.”

“Will you tell them, or shall I?” Zelretch questioned. 

Gilgamesh sighed softly, “I will. Enkidu was created for me as a companion, this is true. But it was not long before he became so much more than that for me. Enkidu was my lover and if I’d had the chance – he would have been my Queen. But it was not meant to be, I guess. One of the Gods demanded that I wed her and/or sire her children – because they would be strong children. But I refused.” 

“You refused? Why?” Arturia asked. 

He frowned at her, “Why would I lay with one of the Gods when I had Enkidu? He was my everything and I was not going to betray him. So, I told her no, I would not wed her and no, I would not sire her children. And she became enraged. Her actions in reply to my refusal led to Enkidu returning to the clay in which he was birthed from, and they promised that I would never see him again. I agreed to become a Heroic Spirit for no other reason than the chance that I may see him again. There was no guarantee that I would but Enkidu was such a beautiful soul, that I had hoped, the Lord and Lady of the Dead would one day take pity and allowed him to enter the rebirth cycle.”

“But there was no guarantee.” Irisviel pointed out. 

Gilgamesh shook his head, “There did not need to be, all I needed was the possibility.”

"You must have loved him so much.” Sakura breathed. 

Gilgamesh smiled sadly, “I did, I can only hope I will, at the very least, see him when it is my time to join the Underworld.” 

Kiritsugu felt his breath catch in his throat as he tightened his grip on Kirei, never had he thought that the reason behind Gilgamesh’s disdain towards humanity and the Gods was because one had taken his love away and another had not thought to aid him in his mourning. 

“There’s no need to go that far.”

Kiritsugu looked at Zelretch, who grinned, “The Gods do not control Fate. Fate is a separate being. And She has decided that you have suffered enough.”

It was heart-breaking, the longing and hopefulness in Gilgamesh’s eyes, “Does this mean....?”

“Yes, Enkidu has been reincarnated. Would you like to see?” 

Gilgamesh did not hesitate to agree. 

“Follow me to the portal. We won’t enter it but we will view through it.” 

………..

………..

The portal portrayed a young woman, smiling softly at the babe in her arms. Her hair matted with sweat and stuck to her face. She was a beautiful woman, young – perhaps 20 years or so? – but it did not lessen the love in her eyes. 

“My sweet boy. Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen.” 

They edged closer to the portal and understood what the new mother referred to. The babe’s eyes were a clear, sunset orange with a golden tint to them. They were thoroughly enchanting. 

“What will his name be?” the midwife and assistant nurse asked softly. 

The new mother smiled, “Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. My miracle boy.” 

 

And Gilgamesh truly smiled for the first time in many centuries, Enkidu would be at his side and in his arms once more.


	2. Is it possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana begins to wonder....Tsuna often awakes sobbing due to unknown dreams.....could it really be rebirth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL NOT MINE - ENJOY THOUGH!!!!

“I’ll be by your side, no matter what! Not even Death could keep me away!” 

…..

…..

“I have had but one companion and he is all I shall ever have.”

….

….

“It doesn’t matter, you’re not him despite your best efforts.”

….

….

“I’ll find you again! Even if it takes me a thousand years or more!”

….

….

“I love you. Please, don’t let yourself fade. For me? Going to the afterlife, knowing that you've promised to try will be enough for me to rest until it’s time to start anew.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana hummed softly to herself, as she perused the ancient tomes given to her by her old friend, Hibari Tsuki, the mother of a rather volatile little boy. Nana was trying to find something, anything, that may explain her Tsu-kun’s odd dreams. Usually Nana wouldn’t have been so worried if not for the fact that her Tsu-kun often awoke sobbing. It didn’t seem to be anything too bad because Tsuna wasn’t crying in fear, but sorrow – almost like he’d lost someone precious to him….

….. it couldn't be, could it? 

But the idea itself just seemed so preposterous. 

As preposterous as Tsu-kun falling out of the tree and being saved by a golden, spiked chain of all things – that had appeared from a golden portal in the air above him. Or being covered in glistening orange flames when he’d gotten scared by their neighbors dog. 

Could it really be the answer? Something so obvious yet dismissed due to lack of evidence? 

Could her Tsu-kun be remembering a past life? 

…..

…..

Nana bundled Tsuna into his raincoat and large floppy hat which was waterproof, along with his wellies and headed for the Hibari household. Perhaps Tsuki’s father may be able to help. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fon listened to Nana’s concerns and her theory silently, not interrupting. 

He had to admit that even he had been worried when his daughter, Tsuki, had mentioned that her friends’ son suffered dreams that he awoke screaming and crying about. Those kinds of reactions would suggest trauma of some kind, suppressed as it may have been. However, Fon also knew that couldn’t be the case; he’d practically raised Nana alongside his own daughter and knew she’d rather kill herself than cause harm to a child – especially her own. 

If he were anyone else, he would have dismissed it as a desperate attempt to answer the problem but this was Nana, and he knew she’d never do that. Not when her baby was suffering. 

Fon sighed, “The best thing to do would be to ask Tsuna if there’s anything which stands out. Anything that he can remember. And see if we can find anything.”

Nana nodded, “Okay, I’ll ask him tonight and let you know if he remembers anything. Thank you, Fon.” 

Fon smiled and shook his head, “There is no need to thank me. He is as much my grandchild as Kyouya is, just lacking the tendency towards extreme violence and the animal kingdom.”

Nana and Tsuki laughed openly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Long green hair. A blonde haired, red eyed man and Uruk?” Fon asked. 

Nana nodded, “Tsu-kun says that he can’t see himself in the dream – “

“Which suggests they are his memories and not a bleed out.” Tsuki interrupted. 

“But he sees a man who he often stands beside or even sits on the lap of. He has golden blonde hair and blood red eyes. He’s human though, maybe part god?” 

“What make you think that?” Tsuki asks. 

Nana shrugged, “I don’t. Tsu-kun does, mainly because he says the man is too pretty to be a normal human.” 

Fon chuckled, not very surprised to hear that. Those had essentially been Tsuna’s words when he’d met Kyouya, who had surprisingly enough, blushed. 

“I think I’ve heard of Uruk.” Fon murmured. 

“It was the name of the world when it was united under one ruler.”

Fon and the two women turned in surprise to look at Kyouya who was standing is the doorway with Tsuna perched on his back. 

“How’d you know that?” 

“He was the only King that wasn’t a herbivore.”

Fon rolled his eyes a little at his grandson’s obsession, “Do you remember his name?” 

“Gilgamesh, the Golden King.” 

“Do you remember which book it was – “

Nana shrieked in alarm as Tsuna’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell from Kyouya’s back. 

……

…..

…..  
It took several hours until Tsuna woke up. He had tossed and turned the entire time, with his small brows furrowed in pain, not physical, but still pain none the less. 

The first one to Tsuna’s side once he had awoken was Kyouya who had not hesitated to bundle his ‘small animal’ up into his arms. 

“Are you okay, Tsu-kun?” Nana fretted. 

The tiny seven-year-old looked up at his mother tiredly, “Yes Mama. I remember my name now.” 

“What is it sweetheart?” 

“Enkidu.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well?” Nana asked, anxiously. 

Fon admitted, “I couldn’t find anything.” 

Nana slumped into one of the arm chairs, “Nothing?”

Fon shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I’ve sent a message to an old acquaintance, Tsuyoshi-san. He had some pretty obscure books the last time I saw him. Hopefully he still has them.”

“I hope so too. The more we know, the better we can help Tsuna adjust.” Tsuki murmured. 

…..

….

Ring. 

Bzzt. 

Ring.

Bzzt. 

Ring. 

“Moshi-moshi?” 

“I’ll give you everything I know about the name Enkidu.”

“No charge?” Fon asked, surprised. 

“Normally, I’d charge you through the nose for it but Tsuna is a friend of my Takeshi’s. A friend that’s with him because he likes him, not because he’s probably going to be popular in a few years.” 

“Fair enough. How about I owe you a favour then? Within reason, of course?” Fon agreed. 

“Sure, this is the cliff-notes though. Enkidu was crafted from clay, given a soul by the Fates. He was the first and only companion of King Gilgamesh, who later became the first of the Heroic Spirits. Enkidu was always at the King’s side and they did everything together. Enkidu was killed when he was relatively young, even by Mafia standards – 26 years old.”

“Why was he killed?” Fon asked sharply. 

Tsuyoshi sighed, “Gilgamesh was a demi-god. Or suspected of being one in any case. Apparently, one of the Gods/Goddesses wanted Gilgamesh to be her husband and sire her children. He refused. And in return, they killed what was most precious to him.”

Fon frowned in confusion, “But why? They were merely comrades, weren’t they?” 

Tsuyoshi snorted softly, “You wish. They probably just didn’t have a word for it back then. I’ll give you the reason that was in the book, Gilgamesh ‘loved [Enkidu] like a wife’.”

Nana inhaled sharply, “You mean…?”

“Yeah. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were the first instances of the connecting red thread. The first recorded soul mates.” 

….

….

….

“Well shit. No wonder Tsuna was crying like he’d had his heart broken. His soul must have known that something was missing, even if his mind hadn’t realised it yet.”


	3. Golden Portal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Gilgamesh has taken the news once the shock has worn off :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine - well, the plot is but you get the idea.
> 
> (BTW, the pic that the link takes you to in this chapter doesn't belong to me! Credit goes to whoever created it!)

Kiritsugu watched Gilgamesh silently. It had been eight years since Zelretch had told them of Enkidu’s reincarnation and it had taken a few weeks to convince him not to interfere with the babe or even to try to take him from his mother. 

While Kiritsugu understood and sympathized with the Golden King, he didn’t think that Gilgamesh should be included in Enkidu’s growth and development. It would only cause more problems when the boy was older and couldn’t understand any feelings he might develop for Gilgamesh. It was best to let the boy grow before Gilgamesh introduced himself. 

Of course, the Golden King hadn’t been very impressed by that and had gone so far as to try and skewer Rin when she’d mentioned that she couldn’t understand why he’d want to anyway, but he had eventually given in. 

Although that was only after Shiro had pointed out that if they met when the boy was so young, he may never feel romantic love for him – and Gilgamesh wanted to finally make Enkidu his Queen. 

…..

…..

Kiritsugu watched as Gilgamesh scowled at Zelretch who was smirking at him. 

“What are you grinning about?” 

Zelretch chuckled, “I hadn’t realised that Enkidu was quite so strong.”

“What are you talking about?” He frowned. 

“Enkidu, or should I say Tsuna, remembers.” 

“Already?!” Kirei asked, surprised.

Zelretch nodded, “I was surprised too. But it seems that unlike many reincarnations, Enkidu has fully merged with his new self. He is Tsuna as much as he is Enkidu. And Enkidu was not about to let Gilgamesh be alone again.”

“But how would he know of Gilgamesh anyway?” Archer asked. 

“Simple. Enkidu read a book, given to him by his friend’s grandfather, that detailed the Heroic Spirits. Gilgamesh was mentioned and it triggered his memories which he experienced through dreams. They finally figured out who he used to be and why he often awoke crying.” 

“Crying?” Gilgamesh asked, softly. 

Zelretch nodded, surprisingly sympathetic as he replied, “Yes. His soul knew that something was missing but it took a while for his mind to catch up.”

Gilgamesh hummed softly, “But he’s okay now?” 

“Yes. His mother, her friends and acquaintances did all they could to try to help him. They finally figured out who he used to be and helped him accumulate to the changes. He’s waiting for the right time to meet you again.”  
Zelretch explained. 

Gilgamesh frowned unhappily, “Why must we wait?” 

Zelretch sighed, “He remembers you Gilgamesh. This is true. However, his body is too young to mimic his affections. Your relationship with Enkidu would not be appropriate at his new age. While his mother may understand, she will not accept you around her son while he is young and easily manipulated.” 

Gilgamesh snarled, “I’d never do anything to hurt Enkidu!” 

“We know that Gilgamesh. But all Nana knows of you are stories and even they are not enough to be able to put aside her natural concern. You have waited a millennium Gilgamesh, can’t you wait a few more years?” Shiro asked gently. 

Gilgamesh growled, “That is easy for you to say! You have not spent so long desperately wishing for your beloved to return to you! And now that he is finally here – I cannot see him!”

Kiritsugu watched the proud Golden King silently, his heart aching for the arrogant man. To have the one you loved so close yet still so far away – it must have been heart-breaking. He glanced at Kirei, who caught his eye and flushed slightly. Kiritsugu smiled, winding his arms around his priest’s waist, he was glad he was not forced to bear what Gilgamesh had – losing the one he loved. 

…..

…..

A few hours later, Zelretch returned from whomever he had gone to annoy. He turned to Gilgamesh and said, “Would it make it a little easier if I showed you his development. A little something of Enkidu’s life?” 

Gilgamesh’s crimson eyes lit up and brightened in delight, “Yes! When can I see?!” 

Zelretch chuckled a little, “Calm down! I’ll show you something today and from then on, it’ll have to be monthly. Do you agree?”

“Yes! This is much better than not seeing him at all!”

“Give me a few hours to get the portals ready and you lot can call whoever else you want here.”

……

……

Kiritsugu hid his smile against Kirei’s neck as he watched Gilgamesh practically vibrate in his seat with impatience. 

Shiro sighed softly, “Why don’t you tell us something about Enkidu while we wait?”

Gilgamesh pursed his lips in thought before conceding, “Very well. What would you like to know?”

“How about something that stood out to you at the time?” Sakura asked softly. 

Gilgamesh hummed in thought, “That is incredibly unhelpful. Everything about Enkidu was unique and so very beautiful when he did it.”

“Anything then.” Kariya murmured. 

Gilgamesh tilted his head before complying, “When I first met Enkidu, his beauty captivated me. I had been wondering the gardens, that while beautiful had never truly held my attention, when I saw him. An acre or so away from the palace, was a maze. And I had been wandering through it, not really paying attention. It had long since been something that I could maneuverer with my eyes closed. But once I had reached the centre, I noticed something amiss. The grass was a fresh green color and flowers were blooming. And Enkidu sat amid these beautiful flowers – and put them to shame.”

“What was he doing?” Arturia asked softly. 

“Nothing really. He was just sat there, smiling at one of the palace cubs – lion cubs. It was the runt and must have wandered away from its carers.”

“So, what made him so beautiful to you?” Kirei asked. 

“I’m still not sure. It could have been the long, emerald hair. Or it could have been the pure golden eyes. Maybe even the pale, unblemished skin. But something caught my attention and didn’t let go.”

Sakura breathed, “Was there ever a moment that you thought he was more beautiful in your eyes?” 

“Yes, of course there was.” Gilgamesh smiled. 

Rin scoffed, “Watch him make a sex crack now.”

Gilgamesh scowled at her, “I wasn’t actually! There were many times that I’d thought Enkidu beautiful, true, some of those times were while we lay together. How could I not think that? But that wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“What was it then?” Kiritsugu asked. 

“He was more beautiful to me when he first smiled at me. He was uncertain and afraid when we first met. He was newly created and had been told of the horrors of mankind, of what they were capable of. But there was nothing more beautiful than when Enkidu realised he could trust me and he smiled. It made everything better.”

“Your level of devotion is phenomenal.” Archer muttered. 

Gilgamesh shook his head, “It is not devotion. It is being secure in love. Unlike today, when one may be targeted in some way for homosexuality – there were no such worries back then. After all, the tales of the Gods – that we knew existed for a fact – proved that they could not care less.” 

Kiritsugu nodded in understanding. People were clearly more tolerant back then. 

....

“Zelretch has returned!”

“Finally!” Gilgamesh shouted, annoyed. 

Zelretch just laughed, “My apologies. But I thought you may have wanted this.”

“And what is it?” Gilgamesh asked distrustfully. 

“A picture. Of Enkidu.”

Everyone immediately crowded around Gilgamesh and Zelretch to get a look at the picture – and they had to smile. [This picture: https://www.bloggang.com/data/k/kintub/picture/1274545515.jpg]

“He’s so adorable!” Sakura squealed in delight as Gilgamesh smiled softly. 

….

….

“Well are you ready to start?” Zelretch asked. 

They all agreed while settling into their chairs comfortably. 

{The portal opened to show a small, green haired boy lounging across the lap of a dark haired, steely eyed little boy who was about a year or so older than he was. 

“Kyou-senpai?” 

“What is it, small animal?” 

“I’m bored. And I miss him again.”

The darker haired boy sighed quietly, “I can’t do anything about that. You know Aunt Nana’s rules, you can see Gilgamesh once you turn seventeen. Or if anything bad happens where you need his protection.”

“Why does Mama think I’d need Gil’s protection?”

“Because your herbivore of a father is involved in illegal stuff and it will eventually come back to you two as he hasn’t exactly tried to protect you. The only reason you and Aunt Nana haven’t been harmed yet is because of the annoying carnivore.”

“You mean Fon-ji-chan right?” 

He merely grunted. 

“I hope Gilgamesh will be happy to see me.”

The dark-haired boy snorted, “He will. Or have you forgotten what that annoying fanged herbivore said? They had to practically sit on him to get him to stay away for a few years.”}

Gilgamesh turned to Zelretch, “Will you please let him know? That I truly do wish to see him?” 

“Sure. I check in with Fon anyway – it’s how I keep getting these and that picture to show you.”

“Thank you.” Gilgamesh murmured. 

Kiritsugu smiled, it looked like Gilgamesh wasn’t going to be alone for much longer.


	4. The Intermediary Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the years follow the last chap until Reborn arrived?

Nana had known that her Tsu-kun was special, this was only further proven when they’d managed to confirm that he was a reincarnation. But not just any, the reincarnation of Enkidu; the lover of the only king who had managed to unite the entire world, instead of mere nations. 

Nana was, of course, very impressed. Her Tsu-kun was going to be a Queen (Tsu-kun preferred skirts just as much as trousers so she knew her son wouldn’t mind being called a Queen) and he was going to have a strong husband. One she knew would look after him, Zelretch had mentioned how much Gilgamesh wanted to see Tsu-kun; and she would have let him. If not for one very simple fact, she was selfish. Once Gilgamesh reappeared to Tsuna, well how could Nana possibly compare to the love of his life – his soulmate? Nana knew she couldn’t, which was why she was trying to put it off for a little while longer. She knew that Gilgamesh wouldn’t hurt Tsu-kun; it was obvious from how much he loved him. 

But Nana just wanted a little longer before she had to share him with Gilgamesh. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tsuna was nine years old when he came to Nana and shyly told her that he wanted to wear a skirt. 

(It should be mentioned that Nana was not like most people and she knew her son would look adorable dressed in a skirt – so she readily agreed.)

Nana had collected her old friend Tsuki while the kids were at school and dragged her off to the mall. Tsuki had been confused of course about why they were shopping for girl clothing, as she knew Baka-mitsu hadn’t been back in years so Nana couldn’t have been pregnant as her friend wasn’t an adulterer. This had been cleared up easily when she found out that Tsuna wanted them – and well, Tsuki had always wanted a daughter to dress up.

So, the two friends – who were very much like sisters – had splurged while buying stuff for Tsuna and had only gotten home just before Tsuna and Kyouya arrived at Nana’s. 

….

Tsuna had been delighted with the clothing. Especially because Nana had found the drawings Tsuna often did of Gilgamesh and the clothing from that era and had found clothes that matched it close enough. 

…..

(Let it be said that Tsuna was an amazing artist when it came to drawing Gilgamesh and clothing – the rest he still needed to practice.)

…..

The next day, Kyouya had met with Tsuna on the way to school and found his otouto wearing slim fitting white pants and a long sleeved white shirt. The shirt was a slim fit with the sleeves widening into kimono sleeves at the elbow and had gold accents to it. He also wore golden gladiator sandals to complete the assemble. 

Kyouya had been surprised, but he also accepted it easily. Just like he did the fact that Nana had been dying Tsuna’s hair a grass green colour ever since he was six years old – coincidentally, the same age as when he started refusing to cut his hair. 

Kyouya however, did not accept one very important thing. 

He did not accept that the herbivores had immediately honed in on his otouto and begun bullying him. 

So Kyouya dealt with the herbivores in the only befitting way. 

“For bullying the small animal, as well as discrimination - I’ll dole the appropriate punishment.”

“You can’t do that!” 

“I’ll bite you to death!” 

Screams sounded. 

Tsuna sighed, he had tried to warn them. Kyouya was incredibly overprotective. He had been ever since Fon had to call in his friend Aria to undo the seal that Baka-mitsu and his boss had put on his sky flames when he was five years old.

…..

(Obviously Baka-mitsu and Nono regretted that when Nana attacked them with her frying pan for harming her son.) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giotto smiled softly as he watched his descendant. 

Even though the Vongola’s hours were engraved in the Rings, he had always liked to leave the Rings and keep an eye on his descendants. 

Unfortunately, as the years went by he had mourned and lamented the sad truth. His descendants were nothing like him – they seemed to revel in bloodshed and murder. They had made a home in the Criminal Underworld and it did not look like they were ever going to leave it. 

But he very much adored Tsunayoshi. 

The boy was a sweet, gentle soul who was viciously protective over his loved ones. Currently those were Nana, Tsuki, Kyouya, Fon, Tsuyoshi and Takeshi (descendants of Asari – Giotto was very pleased about that) and Ryohei (a descendant of his much-loved but very loud Sun Guardian, Knuckle). However, Giotto had also recently noticed that the damn trolling Apostle was constantly watching his precious grandbaby – and he would not stand for it! The last person that fanged idiot had an interest in had the misfortune of being used for his entertainment and he refused to allow that to happen to Tsuna. 

He was going to get the one person who scared the crap out of Zelretch and he was going to get some damn answers! 

Time to find where Alaude had run off too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura giggled quietly to herself as she watched Zelretch. He kept glancing around nervously and seemed to be sweating a little. 

“What the hell’s your problem?” Archer asked. 

Zelretch winced slightly, “I’ve got a very bad feeling.”

“Good, you should have one you fanged moron.” 

Eyes widening, Sakura and the others spun around to see a spiky blonde haired, sunset orange eyed man of a relatively tall height and a black cape draped over his shoulders. 

Zelretch shuddered, “What are you doing here?!” 

“What do you mean, ‘what I am doing here’?! You’ve been stalking my precious grandbaby and wondered why -!” 

“Calm down Giotto.”

Sakura blinked, switching her gaze from the dramatic blonde to a platinum haired, icy blue-eyed man holding a set of handcuffs. 

Zelretch shrieked in fear, “What are you doing here?! You’re even worse than he is!” 

The platinum haired man raised a sculpted eyebrow, “Giotto said he needed information from you but he knew you would never answer him. So, he asked me to come with him – we all know you’re terrified of me.”

Gilgamesh cut in, “Who are you exactly?” 

“I’m Alaude. And this is Giotto. He was Vongola Primo and I was his Cloud Guardian. Giotto is Tsunayoshi’s ancestor.”

“Wait, you’re related to Enkidu?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Giotto turned from terrorising Zelretch, “Yes. He is my great-grandson through his father. I check up on all of my descendants but I must admit that he is by far my favourite, mostly because he does not revel in bloodshed like the others do.”

“Why do you call him Enkidu?” Alaude asked. 

Kirei stepped in and explained, as it was blatantly obvious that Zelretch wasn’t going to answer. 

….

….

Giotto finally said, “So you’re his soulmate?”

Gilgamesh nodded. 

“Will you look after him?” Alaude asked. 

When he noticed the questioning looks, he rolled his eyes, “Kyouya is my descendant and sees the boy as his otouto. That makes him family.”

Gilgamesh answered, “I will. I refuse to lose Enkidu a second time.”

“Well you’re honest, I’ll give you that.” Giotto sighed. 

“Okay, give Tsuna a few more years. His sky flames are only now beginning to mature and they’ll hone in on you if you appear. He needs Guardians otherwise he’ll enter Discord when he’s older. So, let him find a few of his Guardians, so that he’ll be stable.”

“Discord? What’s that?”

“It’s when the flames, more so sky flames, are unable to stabilise properly. This turns the flames against the user which is a very bad thing – because the flames are a physical representation of the soul.”

Kiritsugu tilted his head, “So if Enkidu went into Discord, his flames would turn against him?” 

“Yes. But its worst for sky’s. Their flames embody Harmony so when they enter Discord – the entire body suffers. Harmony is needed for the body to be able to sustain itself. If it’s out of whack then the bodily functions like the respiratory systems begin shutting down – eventually leading to death.”

Gilgamesh sighed, “Okay, I’ll stay away. But if he needs me…” 

Giotto nodded, “That’s fine. There are three in Namimori that he can bond with. Kyouya – he’s already bonded to. Takeshi; well he’s halfway there and Ryohei, with whom the bond is just beginning. It shouldn’t be too long now.” 

“Fine. I won’t like it but to keep him safe – I’ll stay away.”

“Thank you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giotto kept a close eye on his small descendant over the years and found himself loving his little grandson even more for it. 

Enkidu – he’d gotten Nana’s permission to be called that, she’d even legally changed his name to it – was such a gentle boy, with a heart of pure gold. It had not taken him very long to bond with Takeshi and Ryohei. The bond with Takeshi had solidified when he had shown him his drawings of Gilgamesh and told him and Ryohei the real story behind the Golden King – the new history fascination this created in Takeshi had been just what was needed to keep him level headed when he had to give up basketball for a few months to improve his grades. The bond had finalised with Ryohei when Enkidu managed to get him out of Dying Will Mode for the first time in years and he calmed enough to be able to concentrate on school work, meaning that his grades improved rapidly. 

But what Giotto loved most about his grandson was that he could see him. 

Giotto had never expected that Enkidu would be able to see him and the other bosses along with their Guardians. Enkidu had become particularly close with Daniella the Eighth Boss as Enkidu explained that she reminded him of Gilgamesh’s mother, Ninsun. Of course, Daniella had been very happy to be compared to a Goddess too. 

…..

(Enkidu was quite happy to spend time with all the previous bosses, which they enjoyed immensely. There’s only so long that you can spend talking to the same handful of people before you get bored.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Enkidu was twelve years old, he’d truly come into himself. 

Enkidu had been an adorable child. But he was a beautiful pre-teen. With his waist-length grass-green hair and amber/golden eyes and heart shaped face with delicate features – well, it wasn’t a surprise that people couldn’t tell if he was a boy or a girl when they first met him. 

But with this natural beauty came a dangerous downside that none of them had considered. 

It was Takeshi who had noticed first and spoken to his father about it. And it was troubling indeed. 

An older man was following Enkidu with his eyes and Takeshi had been concerned as the man watched Enkidu ‘like he was a treat’ in his words. And Tsuyoshi had been incensed to discover that his son was right. The first thing he did was inform Nana who angrily relayed it to Fon and Tsuki. 

They had all agreed that until they could deal with the man, that Enkidu would have at least one other person with him. With Ryohei’s boxing prowess, Kyouya’s violent taijutsu with his tonfa and Takeshi’s sword skills – well Enkidu didn’t always need to be with an adult to be safe. 

However, they unfortunately couldn’t be with Enkidu every moment of the day. 

The one-time Enkidu had been alone was all the pervert had needed to pounce and he had dragged Enkidu into the woods surrounding Namimori park thinking that he had easy prey.  
He was wrong. 

Enkidu’s fear and anger had always afforded him a protection. And this time it was quite simple, Enkidu awoke the Ten no Kusar – or the Chains of Heaven. And they had been merciless in tearing apart the pervert and leaving very little behind. 

......

(They had found Enkidu an hour later, wandering with a glazed expression. Once they got everything out of him, they had managed to talk him through the trauma of killing someone to ensure that he didn’t place the blame on himself – it wasn’t his fault that the man had been a pervert of the worst kind. 

......

Enkidu’s Ten no Kusar had certainly been a surprise, but a heart-warming one. Gilgamesh had apparently kept Enkidu’s Noble Phantasm close, refusing to part with the only thing he’d had left of his beloved. Over time, the chains had developed a sentiency that Giotto had found was from Enkidu’s flames bonding with the chains – this meant that should the chains have ever detected that Gilgamesh was in danger, they would have summoned themselves to protect him. 

….

Gilgamesh had been incredibly touched by this – he hadn’t realised that Enkidu had gone so far for him.)

The eighteen months after that incident had mostly been used by Tsuyoshi and Fon teaching Enkidu how to use his Ten no Kusar in battle; due to their sentiency he had no need to concentrate so much on them and they could be used as an automatic defence – something to protect his back or his companions while they fought without worry of someone sneaking up on them. 

It was also in this time that Fon taught Enkidu how to wield a naginata – a long thin staff with a sharp blade attached to the end. Fon may be a martial artist first and foremost, but this did not mean he didn’t know how to use weapons – someone had to teach Kyouya how to use his tonfas after all, didn’t they? 

…..

…..

…..

Enkidu’s fifteenth birthday was met with much enthusiasm as it had been the day that Gilgamesh and his fellow Servants and Mages had been introduced into his life officially. 

…..

[It went a little something like this.]

…..

Sakura smiled and shook her head. When she had first met Gilgamesh, never did she think that she would see him like this – nervous, and almost human. 

Though Sakura did suppose that he had every right to be nervous – after a millennium he was finally seeing his soulmate a gain. 

“Welcome, welcome!” a cheerful voice called out. 

Sakura turned along with the others to come face to face with Nana, “Hello! You must be Gilgamesh?” 

He nodded, “Hai. You’re Enkidu’s mother?” 

The youthful mother beamed happily, “I am! Thank you for coming – all of you.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” Kariya murmured. 

Nana just smiled, “Of course. My son has been waiting for this day for years!”

….

Sakura wasn’t the only one who had been taken aback by Enkidu’s beauty. He wore an ankle length, loose white skirt with a long, kimono sleeved tunic which was slim fitting. It had delicate golden embroidery to go along with the golden diadem upon his brow, which rested on his knee length green hair which had been braided loosely. 

{Diadem: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/31/7a/02317ab4d3cafe6b7c2fde0973037474.jpg}

Overall, Enkidu made a very lovely appearance when it was all combined with his gentle smile and kind eyes – to Sakura, he looked like one of the forest fae come to give his blessings. 

“Gilgamesh!” A delighted voice cried. 

Gilgamesh soon found his arms full of a delicate, much missed person. Gilgamesh inhaled shakily, never did he think he would get the chance to have Enkidu in his arms once more – even knowing his beloved had been reincarnated had made it any more thinkable. But now that Enkidu was in his arms; he was not willing to let him go again. 

A week later saw Gilgamesh and Enkidu getting to know each other and their respective friends better. 

(Gilgamesh had promised Nana that he wouldn’t do anything sexual with Enkidu until he was eighteen. Nana had rolled her eyes and said sixteen at the earliest so long as Enkidu agreed. It wasn’t like Enkidu could get pregnant after all.)

…..

A month and a half after Enkidu’s fifteenth birthday, Nana found a poster in the mail proclaiming that they could raise Enkidu to the leader of his generation. 

(Nana had been incredibly offended, just how stupid did her husband think she was?)

When this proved to have no effect, Reborn settled for telling Nana the truth to her face. 

Nana sighed, “So it’s now huh? Let me tell Enkidu when he gets from school.”

Reborn frowned, “Enkidu?” 

Nana gazed at him blankly for a moment, “How bad is your info not to know that? Tsuna wanted to be called Enkidu so I changed his name for him when he was nine years old – its public knowledge.”

Reborn sighed, “I see. Tell me everything?” 

“You’re not going to believe it.” 

….

….

….

“I don’t believe it.” 

“I said you wouldn’t.” Nana pointed out. 

She sighed, “Read these. We kept documentation of everything for this reason alone – to convince people we’re telling the truth. It was just a back-up but I see it was the best now.” 

….

“Well, this changes everything.” Reborn sighed. 

Nana merely shrugged, it wasn’t her problem that her husband was a moron, now was it?


	5. The Arrival of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn meets Enkidu - what happened with Enkidu's training after Gilgamesh and the Magi arrived?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine - apart from the plot!!

Several months earlier

Kiritsugu hid a smile against Kirei’s neck as he watched Gilgamesh and Enkidu. 

He seemed to do that a lot. 

It looked as though they had never parted, they moved as though they had spent a millennium at one another’s side. 

Gilgamesh and Enkidu moved as though they were extensions of one another, as though they knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own – which wouldn’t be too far-fetched as they were soulmates after all. 

But the point was that Gilgamesh and Enkidu acted as though they’d never parted. They did now anyways. At first, Gilgamesh had been incredibly careful; as though worried that he’d wake up one day to find Enkidu gone again. 

Which was understandable, of course. 

But now that they had talked about it with one another, it was like they had never parted. Like there hadn’t been a millennium where Enkidu was locked within the Underworld with only the God of Death’s wife for company (she had apparently taken pity on Enkidu and spent many hours a week with him, telling him of Gilgamesh’s life) and where Gilgamesh had travelled the world – searching for immortality only to die and be called back by the Grail. 

Kiritsugu was amazed because he had never seen this before, he had never seen two people so in synch with each other that there was no conscious thought, merely instinct, that led them through their daily movements. 

While Gilgamesh was teaching Enkidu some taijutsu moves, it was as though Enkidu could do it the first time only because he had seen Gilgamesh do it. Kiritsugu had never seen that before. It was phenomenal. 

According to Fon, Enkidu’s surrogate grandfather, he had been teaching Enkidu martial arts and taijutsu moves for many years and he had never seen Enkidu perfecting them so fast. Fon insisted that Enkidu was no slacker and had pure determination in perfecting the forms, but it still usually took him a month or so to learn new moves. However, with Gilgamesh – it took only a few weeks. 

Kiritsugu was kind of curious as to what else this could extend to. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like everyone else, Kirei was curious as to what Enkidu could learn – especially if Gilgamesh was showing him. 

This is what led to Kirei commissioning the creation of ten black keys to be used alongside Enkidu’s Ten no Kusar. ‘The Black Keys were a sacrament of the Church, one of their many charms used against demons and vampires. They were called, officially, the Keys of Providence, as they could call forth the original laws of nature that vampires were subjected to as humans, thus preventing them from healing wounds made with the weapon. The Black Keys focused less on physical attack power and more so on the spiritual aspect, even able to affect spirits like Servants to some degree. 

The Black Keys that Kirei commissioned for Enkidu were very similar to his own, taking the form of long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter and extremely short hilts, looking more likely to be used to thrust then to slash an opponent. The Black Keys have a low effectiveness as swords despite their appearance, and their great length, their true usage is exclusively as throwing weapons likened to bullets rather than swordplay.’ [1]

Kirei had them created for Enkidu as he appeared to be a mostly long-range fighter when using his chains. While the Black Keys could also be used as long range mostly, Kirei believed that Enkidu’s overall spiritual abilities would be able to modify the Black Keys to allow them to possibly extend even further or expand to be used as protection, thus making Enkidu a mid to long range fighter instead of solely long range. 

And the best part was that Kirei knew that Gilgamesh could wield Black Keys himself, but never bothered to as they limited his ability to fight effectively on the battle field. This meant that Gilgamesh could teach Enkidu, with Kirei adding anything that he’d missed, so that Enkidu could master them so much faster. 

....

“I did not think you were supposed to share the Black Keys with anyone that was not a part of the Church.” Fon commented. 

Kiritsugu looked over at Kirei curiously, “You actually gave one of your Keys to someone?” 

Kirei shook his head, “Not one of mine. I had ten commissioned for Enkidu.”

“Really? Why?” Gilgamesh asked as he sat beside Enkidu who was carefully examining his new weapons. 

Kirei sighed, “Technically, there is no rule that says I cannot give some to someone who is worthy. And I gave them to Enkidu because, like myself, he is a mostly long-range fighter. However, the use of the Keys can allow you to become a mid-range fighter. They can be used, primarily, as throwing weapons. But if they are modified and you have enough spiritual powers, they can be used in combination with something like the Ten no Kusar to become mid-range weapons.”

Archer nodded in understanding, “The chains would allow Enkidu the protection of a long-range fighter. That would mean that Enkidu could be closer to his opponent without worry of being hit, and use the Keys for accuracy attacks – like hitting the jugular which you would be less likely to achieve if you threw from several meters away.”

“Exactly. And Enkidu has incredible spiritual power, it is certainly more than I have ever felt. Even from a Servant. He could easily modify the Keys if he wanted to be used as swords or shields without having to change the hilts.” Kirei explained. 

Takeshi nodded, “The hilt would make people think that they can only be thrown, so if Enkidu got close enough for swordplay then it would take his attacker off guard.”

Kirei nodded, “Exactly. And he learns best from Gilgamesh.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Rin demanded.

Shiro sighed, “Seriously Rin? Gilgamesh stayed with Kirei after the last war, it wouldn’t be too much of a jump to say that Gilgamesh watched him train at the very least.”

“Actually, I helped him train with the Keys properly. So that he could use them to their full potential. Which I’m sure Kiritsugu noticed after their Death Match.” Gilgamesh muttered, grunting slightly as Enkidu crawled into his lap.

Kiritsugu nodded, “Yeah, Kirei managed to use them to deflect one of my attacks. He’d never been able to do that before.” 

Kirei merely shrugged, “Gilgamesh showed me how to alter the Keys so that the bullets ricocheted instead of passing through them. The Keys were never really meant for a physical attack, it is just the easiest way to hit someone with their full abilities.”

Enkidu turned to Kirei, smiling, “Thank you. I hope you won’t get into trouble for this?” 

Kirei shook his head, “No. If need be, I can merely claim you as an apprentice – you have incredible spiritual powers so they wouldn’t disagree with me training you.”

“Wouldn’t he have to be a priest then?” Nana asked concerned. 

Kirei shook his head again, “No. I can say that he is an apprentice in the ways of spiritual power – not following God. It is allowed, but if the Church can help it, they rather people not know that. Being a priest means that they can keep an eye on who knows of their tricks.”

Kiritsugu nodded in understanding, that would certainly make sense. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enkidu’s training with the Black Keys went perfectly.

As it was Gilgamesh training him, alongside Fon and Kirei, it didn’t take too long for him to be able to master them with the tid-bits of information that Kirei could give him from a lifetime of working with the Black Keys. 

Enkidu’s spiritual power, which Fon called Sky Flames, allowed Enkidu to overpower the primary programming of the Keys. Instead of solely throwing weapons, Enkidu could now overcharge them to become sturdier for swordplay and shield protection. And like Kirei, Enkidu had taken to holding them in a fan-like formation between his fingers when preparing to throw them. However, he also used this formation for the shielding aspect, as the additional spiritual power expanded them to fill the gaps and make it almost impenetrable. 

Until Enkidu added his chains behind them, of course, making the shield truly impenetrable.

Enkidu was quickly approaching a mastery over the Keys; not as well as Kirei as he obviously had more experience. But enough that he was a formidable opponent with them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later

Reborn watched Enkidu’s training with the Priest from the kitchen window, where he stood with Nana. 

“These reports are so wrong, it’s ridiculous.” Reborn muttered. 

“Dangerous, you mean.” Fon corrected. 

Reborn glanced at him curiously and Fon responded, “If CEDEF couldn’t get accurate information on the only remaining heir, then what else have they gotten wrong?” 

Reborn winced at that. 

Nana sighed, “What are you going to do with Enkidu?”

Reborn hummed softly, “The only thing I’ve got left to do, it seems, is have him meet Dino to make a few contacts with the Mafia. Find the remaining three guardians – Storm, Lightning and Mist. And then make sure he’s got leadership skills and battle prowess.”

Fon snorted softly, “He’s got leadership. You should see him when Gilgamesh isn’t around, he really is a leader then.”

Reborn frowned, “Then why isn’t he when this Gilgamesh is around?” 

Nana shrugged, “He doesn’t need to. He knows that Gilgamesh can handle everything, giving him some time to relax.”

Reborn sighed, “No matter. So long as Nono doesn’t see that before he’s instated, then I don’t see any reason to change it.”

Nana nodded in relief, she’d been worried he would try to change her baby. 

“I’ll take you to meet Enkidu, come on.” 

Fon led the way through the house. 

....

“This is Kotomine Kirei, a priest and his lover Emiya Kiritsugu. With them is Kiritsugu’s daughter, Illya and his adopted son, Shiro. This is Archer and Matou Sakura along with Tohsaka Rin. This is Gilgamesh and Enkidu. And lastly, this is Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei – Enkidu’s Guardians.”

Nana smiled, “This is Reborn. He’s been sent because Iemitsu has decided to drop Enkidu into the Mafia. He is to be the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia.”

Kyouya muttered, “That herbivore's gonna die - I'm going to bite him to death.”

Enkidu snorted softly, “Nice to meet you Reborn.”

“You too.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Info on Kirei's Black Keys - http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Key


End file.
